Cyberchase and Yugioh get mixed up!
by Animefan57
Summary: One day, Hacker makes a plan to ruin Cyberspace, but he also ruins Kansas because he accidently gets the actors of Yugioh on Cyberchase, and yeah, you get the picture. BTW, this story is NOT meant to sound racist. I'm NOT a racist, people! NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Ruined Day

Um, hi ya...this is animefan57 (yea, changed my penname! ). The fanfic I am about to write will be a cross-over between Cyberchase and Yugioh (I love both shows! ). Summary: One day, Hacker makes a plan to ruin Cyberspace, but he also ruins Kansas because he accidently gets the actors of Yugioh on Cyberchase, and yeah, you get the picture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: THE RUINED DAY**

"Mel, it's time for Yugioh to come on!"

"Is it?"

"Like, yeah,"

The two slibings always said something scarcastally to each other as they watched their favorite show, Yugioh. But today, they were in for a surprise, a big surprise...

"YUGGGIOH!!!" Screamed Matt.

"Melissa, ain't Matt on _Cyberchase_?" I asked my older sister.

"Yeah, but this is odd," she said.

"Tell me about it," I replyed back.

"Hi Matt, whatcha doin'? Why are you playing card games?" Asked Jackie.

"It's in the scirpt--"

"But we're supposed to be on Cyberchase! Oh god!! What happened!? WHY DID WE GET FIRED!??! IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT FANFIC 'My version of Cyberchase' THAT WHEN I THREATENED MATT----"

"Jaxs, calm the hell down!" Yelled Matt.

"BUT MATT!!!! THEY FIRED ME JUST LIKE THEY DID ROSIE O'DONNELL!!! NO WONDER WHY SHE'S A FAT LESIBAN, THEY FIRED HER!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jackie screamed, then jumped out the window.

Matt and Inez stared at each other in horror as the live audiance nearly died laughing, as did me and my sister.

Meanwhile...

"Yes, my planned worked! I smashed R-Fair City like a bug on a carrot! WOOT!" Screamed Hacker, in joy, but suddenly, his joy came to a sudden end when...

"Boss!"

"What is it, Buzz!? Can't you see i'm trying to do the victory dance!?" Hacker screamed so loud that Delete went deaf.

"Um, boss, there ain't nothing to celebrate about! R-Fair City's not smashed, but your 'plan' resulted in the writers terminating all of us Cyberchase actors and puttin' us on Yugioh!" Buzz excalmed meekly.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Hacker asked so shrill that he sounded like he wanted to kill Buzz on the spot.

"I think you heard me the first time," Buzz said calmy.

Hacker grit his teeth furiously, " It's my understanding.." he spoke softly, yet dangerously calm, " that I've been switched..." his eyes went wide, suddenly. " TO A MEDIOCRE SHOW?!" Hacker roared this last part, making Buzz flinch and take a huge step back.

"Yessir," Buzz said so calmy that it made Hacker even angrier

"I'LL SHOW THE DAMN WRITERS WHO'S BOSS!!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!" Hacker screamed, then threw his camcorder out the window in angier.

A little while later, the 'new' Yuigoh came to a conclusive ending, well, for that episode.

"That was so f-ing werid I wanted to turn it off,"

"I know, but at the same time it was hliarious," said my sister.

"God, Hacker turns me on with his angier," said a friend of Melissa's, who came over when Hacker beginned carrying on like the baby he is. Shows you he ain't mature.

The three were getting popcorn, getting ready to watch Cyberchase, but another surprise was to come...

The theme song came on, only this time the voice of Tristian was singing it.

"The fuck?" Melissa said in confusion.

"I have no idea..." I said blankily.

"Well, Joey, we gotta save the day from Pegasus!" said Tristian happliy.

"Listen you gayass motherfucka, i'm onlying doin' this shit for my fuckin' money, clear?" Joey said calmy.

"Burned!" Yugi excalmed.

"Fuck off, Yugi," Joey said.

"Fuck you!" Yugi screamed, walking out the room.

"Buncha gayasses," said Joey.

Melissa suddenly turned off the TV.

"I'm writing a letter to PBS, this ruined my day!" she yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, R&R ya'll. PLEASE, nice comments _only_! I don't want anyone critcism or crap. If ya'll don't like the story, don't read! By the way, I apologize if I offended _anybody_ for the Rosie O'Donnell comment.


	2. The Outrage

Well, i'm back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The outrage**

PBS Studios had just recieved a very angry letter from a viewer by the name of Melissa.

"Bill, come here!" shouted a desk clerk named Robert.

"What?"

"See this letter? It from a girl in Chicago. It reads 'dear f-ing PBS, I am very f-ing angry about the characters being switched around! It gets me so f-ing mad! SWITCH THEM BACK, F-ING UNDERSTAND!? Shoots ya'll'...that fucking crazy,"

"Sure is,"

"What should we do?"

"Kill her,"

Meawhile at our house...

"So, Mel, do you think they got the later?" I asked

"Yeah, but they are probably planning to kill us or...kill us,"

"Why in the hell would they do that?"

"The idoits over at PBS don't know anything but to kill people---"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL WAS THAT!?" I screamed.

"I don't know, but I think they're here!"

At that moment, a limo pulled up to the house, and a man stepped out with an axe.

"Freaking people think they can scream at me! I'll show them, i'll show everyone!" The President of PBS yelled.

Then, the maniac got out of his limo with a metal pipe then he jumped over the gate and ran into the house. When I noticed the guy in the house, I screamed...

"Oh my god!"

"Call the cops---"

"They ain't gonna get involved for you writin' a letter like that to me, you little whore!" the president snapped.

"_Excuse me_?" My sister snapped.

"Heard me," said the president.

Suddenly, Melissa attacked the lunatic with such fury that he was rushed to the hospital after the beating.

"Why did you do that for?" Asked Matt in shock.

"Called me a whore," Melissa replyed.

"So?"

"SO!? HOW WOULD---"

"Come down, Mel!"

"But Matt, he's a lunatic,"

"I know, but that's no good reason to make him be in serious condition,"

"Who's side you on!?"

"Yours,"

"That's what I thought,"

"I think you did a good job, Melissa," said Jackie.

"I sure did," Melissa replyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, R&R ya'll. I think I did a good job so far, but i'll have to get a second opinion. The next chapter is going to be hliarious, but I probably won't do that one for a while, as I have to do other stories and other stuff.


	3. The Fight

Sorry for being gone so long, but i'm baack!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The fight**

As me and my sister where watching Yugioh with the cyberchase characters for a second day in a row as Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Dr.Marbles, Officer Judy and Judge Trudy went up to Hacker's mansion (formerly Pegasus' mansion), Matt shouted:

"HACKER, GOT YO GREEN GODDAMN ASS DOWN HERE!!!"

"Shut up!" Ordered Officer Judy

"Listen you old contruy bitch, don't fucking tell ME to shut up. Look, just because you're a damn officer in Stupid Flats doesn't mean you can fucking boss me around, and besides, I don't listen to purple people like yourself. I'm Matt Washington, so watch yo back, i'm from the ghetto!" Matt leactured.

"_Excuse me?_" snapped Jackie, grabbing Matt by the collar. "_i'm _from the ghetto, not you. Say one more thing about ghettos and black people, i'm gonna shove your white ass down Washington Blvd. to the CHA housing where I live and i'll have all the black people beat the crap outta you, got that white-boy? Damn racist!" Jackie continued, putting Matt down.

"I think _you're _the racist, Jackie." said Dr. Marbles.

"You know something, Dr. I lost my Marbles? I would shut up before I throw your French ass down Logan Blvd. and let all the hispanics beat your stupid ass. No, actually, go home and pack your stuff, then go back to France." Jackie said.

"I never said anythin' to Matt, so i'm gonna say it now. Matt, you a son of bitch who acts like some hickey punkass tryin' to ruin Senseible Flats with your stupid litt' stuff 'gainst Hacky, so shut your little behind up, 'kay?" Said Officer Judy.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING FOR CHRIST SAKES!" Yelled Digit.

"Shut the hell up you holy bird," said Jackie.

"At least I go to church and worship our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, unlike you, roaming the streets all day and all night, with your ungodly self," replied Digit.

"You ugly bitch!" Matt yelled, punching Officer Judy.

"He bitchslapped her!" Inez cheered.

Meanwhile, inside Hacker's mansion...

"What the hell is going on outside, Buzz? I hear screaming, yelling and punching alot," Hacker said.

"I'll go outside and check," said the midget.

"Take Delete with you. DELETE, GET YOUR SHOES ON AND GO WITH BUZZ OUTSIDE!" Hacker said, then screamed.

"Coming boss!" Delete said.

"Buzz, please just don't go out there to do whatever, but check what's going on," Hacker said calmy.

"Alright. Come on, DeDe," Buzz said, going outside with Delete.

"Wicked, you can come in now, you hotass," Hacker said, flirting

"Alright bebe. Let's get it on," Wicked said, getting on top of Hacker.

"Yummm," Hacker said.

The two made love for about 5 minutes in the living room, then went to Hacker's bed, where they made love all night long.

"So you're telling that Hacker got laid and I didn't, Inez?"

"Yeah Matt, that's what i'm saying,"

"Hey, about _you _lay _me_, Nezzie?"

"DON'T CALL ME NEEZIE, and no, i'm with Slider, you playa,"

"Fuck you then you whore,"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THEN!"

"Fine!"

And with that, Matt left her house, glaring and walking fast all the while.


	4. The shows get back to normal

Chapter 4

Author's note: This is my last chapter. This story has gotten boring to me, so I just want to finish it up and work on other stories. Sorry folks. By the way, this chapter is from my POV, k?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4: THE SHOWS GET BACK TO NORMAL**

My sister and I sat down to watch TV. We were pepared for another day of Cyberchase and Yu-gi-oh! to be mixed up, but actually, everybody was back on their normal shows.

"Awww, they're back on their shows!" my sister said, annoyed.

"Well, it had to happen sometime, didn't it?" I questioned.

"I guess so," said my sister.

So, we watched the shows normally. I was rather happy about it, but for my sister, well, she'd get used to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd just like to say thanks for reading the story and R&Ring. Sorry I had to end it this way, but I was bored with this story and it kinda sucked anyway. This chapter is basically an epliogue. Again, thank you!

Animefan57 (Timmy)


End file.
